lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Runa Kugimiya
Runa mainly good at using her bokken to punish other students that misbehave and break the rules, causing her to have a very strict personality. When she attended junior high of course. Now, most of her time is spent trying to seduce Orin and get him all to herself when Asuna isn't around. She's very blunt and manipulative about what she wants and everything she says which can come across as both good and bad. She doesn't mind using what authority she has in order to make Orin hers which she only shows when around him and her sister. When around others, she's very shy. Runa has a very low tolerance for alcohol to where she passes out after two glasses of liquor. Both her and her sister believed that if they were to get drunk, Orin would spend time taking care of them, making sure they're alright. Though Runa never gets that far. She is very shy when it comes to display public affection towards her step brother, preferring to have her private time with him rather than be around others. Runa can be clumsy as well as temperamental. She doesn't like the idea that he only thinks of her as nothing more than a sister and has been trying to make him change his views, especially now that he is engaged to Asuka Tenjoin, which she and her sister are only working together to break up the engagement. Appearance Runa is 5'2" with long black hair that goes past her waist but she wears it in a long thin ponytail with shoulder-length forelocks framing her face, this also makes her hair longer than Asuna and red eyes. Her face is much smaller than Asuna's but still very much rounded, pointed chin, small oval shaped eyes. She wears a adhesive bandage on her left cheek to hide a scar that she received when her sister threw a toy at her and it accidentally left a permanent scar there. She has a very small waist, weighing ten pounds less than her sister and has an A cup bust size. Attending T-A along with her sister, she also wears the uniform that is a light gray uniform top that's long sleeved (short-sleeved in the summer and fall) with a red striped dark gray sailor v-neck collar with a small red bow that hangs below. The skirt itself is pleated and dark gray, going down to her knees, black socks and brown suede shoes. Runa pretty much wears the same casual attire that her sister does as well as also liking to occasionally dress up in provocative outfits to try and get Orin's attention. Of course, she wears extra accessories like lipstick to try and make herself look more sexy. History Asuna is the daughter to Anko Fujin (formerly Kugimiya) and Takumi Kugimiya and the eldest twin sister to Runa Kugimiya. Anko is the heiress to the Mr. Poppers Popcorn franchise that started back in the 1950s, making her entire family wealthy with how popular the popcorn became from when it first came out prior to the current year. She met Asuna and Runa's father when she attended college at Todai University when she was trying to get a degree in business to start a business of her own that didn't involve her family's popcorn product. Her parents did not approve of her being with Takumi, thus the reason they never married one another but she ended up getting pregnant by him. Something that could've easily happened to any woman. Takumi wasn't ready for children so early in his life and therefore left Anko hanging pregnant with his twin daughters. Once the girls were born, her parents quickly tried to marry her off to any wealthy man they could think of that would be a better father to Anko's daughters and a good husband for her as well. Anko hated the fact that her parents were trying to set her up with men she had no interest in as well as didn't love and was perfectly fine with raising her children by herself. She had no choice after all to take care of them as well as juggle trying to finish college as well as work. Though she didn't have to work but she wanted to, as to not have to depend on her parents to take care of her. They were already invading into her personal life enough as it was. By the time Asuna and her sister reached the age of eight years old, Anko had married a man named Eishune Fujin whom she'd fell in love with and he already had a child of his own, a son named Orin who was much older than her two girls by two years. Surprisingly her parents approved of her marriage to Eishune, even though she wasn't looking for their approval. Eishune was the the patriarch of the Fujin family who wanted more children that would become just as successful in the medical field much like himself. Orin's mother had died when he was just about three years old, leaving him with only one blood heir. Portrayed as a cold and calculating father, he is often frustrated when his son doesn't take an interest in anything in regards to being a doctor. He'd rather waste his time playing duel monsters which he considers to be a waste of time and often catches he reading occult books. He shows no understanding for his son's interests, would rather him be studying hard to get into medical school so he'd have a career much like himself as well as have children of his own one day. Runa, being the more manipulative out of the two twins, she believes she uses all the right moves in being able to seduce Orin when she's alone with him and tries to take complete control over the entire situation in order to get him to crack and finally decide to love her. Runa may be the one out of both twins that may love him more as she tries to do whatever she can to get Orin's attention, taking advantage of every situation she can with him when they're alone. She's gone as far as dressing up in lingerie and waiting in her stepbrother's room for him to come home from school, waiting for him to fall head over hills and take her but it never works and she basically receives a smack to the head and kicked out of his room. Unlike Asuna, Runa is actually becomes embarrassed at the idea of having to publicly put the moves on Orin as far as kissing goes and runs away immediately but she is not above abusing her authority as part of the Disciplinarian Club by leaving campus to go and see Orin when she's not supposed to. She has a very strict personality, somewhat similar to Orin's father and they both get smacked around when they do something that irritates someone. She is happy to know that her Eishune approves of the idea of her proclaiming her love for her stepbrother and is allowed to do what she wants to get him focused like his father wishes him to be. She is constantly butting heads with Asuna, fighting one another for Orin's love. However, she doesn't approve of the idea that he arranged some engagement for Orin to a random girl in hopes that it would make him choose one of his stepsisters to marry as they were more than willing to be his bride. This engagement was announced recently and Runa is only willing to work with Asuna to try and break up the engagement. Their mother disapproves of their behavior and wishes her daughters would find other guys to love and stop chasing after their brother because it is wrong, even if they aren't related by blood, it's still wrong. This is why she chose a more structured environment for school for both Runa and Asuna. Runa, like her sister, wanted to go to Tsukuba to be able to see Orin all day, everyday and try to get him alone as much as she could without Asuna knowing it but instead she is attending T-A Private Academy for Girls, hating the idea of going to an all girls Catholic school around crazy strict nuns and teachers. Orin is a major distract in Runa's life but this doesn't stop her from doing her school work and club duties. She may not be as smart as her sister but she gets by just as well. Runa is part of T-A's Kendo Club as well as the Disciplinarian Club, enforcing the school rules through her own means despite finding punishing girls to be boring and her main goal is to graduate from school and hopes to be Orin's wife once his engagement with a young Tsukuba girl named Asuka Tenjoin has ceased to be. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Runa has always been in love with her stepbrother Orin Fujin and has often fought with her twin sister Asuna to see which one of them could win his affections first. There have been times the two have agreed to a threesome should Orin decide that he would indulge in their little games of sexual distractions and play if he couldn't choose between either one of them to be with. Runa didn't mind fighting for Orin's attention, whether it be from her sister or other females. In her case, the female in particular would be Asuka Tenjoin, Orin's fiancee. But ever since he'd gotten forcibly engaged to Asuka, he's been paying more attention to her and less attention to Runa which makes her incredibly annoyed, especially with her being the only one trying to break the two of them up by getting on Asuka's nerves repeatedly. Although now, Runa's torn between the love she has always had for Orin and the new feelings she believes she's starting to develop for Judai Yuki, the same boy that Asuna is in love with. She attempted to seduce him without Asuna's awareness but was stopped when Judai told her that he would not cheat on May with her and would remain faifthful to her. Because of this, she broke down in tears and cried, wondering why no boy that's nice like him and her brother ever pays attention to her. Guys that aren't like them, she assumes want to do nothing more than sleep with her just to add a notch in their belts. Though she's been denied the chance to become a woman, she is still pursuing both Orin and Judai, much to Asuna's annoyance who is now aware of what Runa's been trying to do. Runa Gallery runa_kugimiya.jpg runa01.png runa02.png runakugimiya.png runaasunabanner.png Trivia *Runa's character design was based off of Riko Suminoe from KissxSis. *Runa is very much still blunt and forward when speaking about sex and matters relating to the subject just like Riko. *Runa is probably more vindictive and sexually addictive than Riko. *Runa masturbated in public twice. Once at school and the second time in a Spencers Gifts store. *Runa masburbated in front of her Asuna and Judai while the two of them were sleeping. *It is likely that she will attempt to seduce Judai again until he acknowledges her. *Runa might be considered bisexual as she pleaded with Evangeline Elstreim to be her practice partner as she wanted to make sure that she was good enough for Orin in bed. However, she isn't aware that Evangeline has a split personality due to Marianne vi Britannia sometimes taking over her body and using it for her own purposes. *Runa believes her body only responds to the one guy that it wants and it becomes apparent that, that is whom she is in love with. *She will probably attempt to seduce Orin again more than likely. *Runa is aware of magic and other such things because of the incident her and Asuna were involved in at Tsukuba Academy and wishes for a pactio in order to use it for sexual purposes. Chances are, she is more fitted for a Dark Pactio than a regular Pactio. ... Also See *Asuna Kugimiya *Orin Fujin *Judai Yuki *Asuka Tenjoin